Merry Christmas Tino
by Mlle Rose
Summary: Upon returning from his rounds on Christmas night, Finland is surprised to find not only is Sweden awake, but he also has a gift waiting for the other male - what could it possibly be?


**Author's Note:** Heya fellow Hetalia fans! I have taken a very, very long leave from , and now I plan on coming back! Hopefully I'll be able to make more cute stories for everyone to "aww" at, but for now, I have one I'd very much like everyone to offer me some words of wisdom. It doesn't feel quite right, and so I'd love it if everyone could offer me their thoughts on it - what was good, what wasn't. After all, I can't make better stories if nobody tells me what flies and what doesn't. Also, I apologize if the characters seem unlike themselves at all.

**EDIT:** I made a couple of minor grammar edits (took me long enough). If you ever see anything of that sort that should be changed, do let me know!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, mine? Ha! Like I could have ever been so clever...and attentive in class. Hidekaz Himaruya is the genious, I am simply borrowing the characters and making them do cute things.

* * *

**"Merry Christmas Tino"**

"What is this?" Findland asked as he found the gift box on the table.

Sweden pushed the gift forward, "Fer you..." He mumbled in his usual way.

Finland smiled, "Really? A gift for me?" He took the package and examined the careful folds and curly ribbons. It was quite festive; the wrapping paper was a bright red, the ribbons green and white. Sweden only nodded as he watched his companion examine the box.

Finland found it impressive enough that the other man was even awake at this time, considering he'd only just gotten back from his duties as Santa Claus, but to have even gotten a gift for him – Finland couldn't help but smile even more.

He opened the package carefully, though he was so excited he wound up ripping the paper a few times. Luckily Sweden didn't seem to mind terribly, merely watching intently with his mug clasped tightly in his hands. They'd been together long enough that Finland could tell that his companion was a bit nervous; it made his heart flutter a bit, knowing that Sweden was worried about the gift. It showed that the man truly cared and had put a lot of thought into the gift.

Once he had the paper removed Finland found a box, flat and plain: typical for holding clothing in. _A sweater maybe? I needed a new one after all..._ He thought as he opened the box. What he found was a pile of white with a small gold band laying on the very top with a small, cream coloured square of paper.

"Oh!" Finland gasped as he admired the beauty, though also feeling a little confused. It didn't look like only a sweater...and then there was that gold band. He lifted the card and the band, one in each hand, and examined them. He peered back into the box then turned over the card so that he could read it.

_**Merry Christmas Tino**_

_**I hope for a happy and prosperous year for you...and us.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Berwald**_

Finland brought his eyes up to look at Sweden. He had not expected something so...sentimental from the male. He read over the short, heartfelt note again, and this time he felt his face heat up. The ring, the clothing...it was beginning to make a lot of sense. He wasn't sure if he was happy or a little bit annoyed, but whatever he was feeling it was making him very warm and a little shaky. He put the ring and card down on the table between them, his eyes glancing briefly at Sweden to see that the other man's cheeks were red and his eyes were a little more reflective of his uncertainty. Flashing the man a small smile Finland continued to look through the contents of the box: a pair of white jeans and a white cotton turtleneck sweater.

"Thank you so much, Berwald...but why is it all white?" He knew why it was white, it was painfully obvious, but he wanted to play dumb: he wanted to hear Sweden say it himself.

"A-as m' wife, I wanted us t'ave somin'..." Finland watched Sweden as the man struggled to find the proper words, the whole while his heart beating wildly in his chest. He could be a bit scary looking at times, but the man had a big heart.

"Have something? Like what?" Finland encouraged gently.

Sweden was staring at his cup (which he gripped so tightly his knuckles were white), "Somin' real. I...I..." The man bit his lips together, a frustrated look crossing his features. For a moment Finland was worried something was wrong, but the frustration became something of determination, and the Swede stood from the table and rounded it, grabbing the ring as he went. Finland's heart was in his throat as he watched the man stride over swiftly, dropping without grace to his knee while taking the small white hand in his own.

"Berwald...?" Finland's voice was a little shaky. Sure they'd been together a while, but Heaven knew he hadn't ever expected the man to actually act upon the whole "wife" thing.

Taking a deep breath the Swede lifted his face up to Finland. His eyes were open wide and honest, looking a little scared as his mouth also opened, "Will you be my wife, Tino?"

Tino's lips moved of their own accord, forming a giant grin before moving to let out a small phrase, "Haven't I been for a while now?"

Sweden gripped Finland's hand tightly, his eyes staring deep into Finland's, almost as though he was trying to figure out if the man was actually telling the truth. After a few moments Sweden paused and a small smile appeared on his lips. The band was slipped onto Finland's finger as the two stared into the other's eyes, smiling tenderly at one another.


End file.
